Ian Oaks
Ian Oaks is a son of Eros.Ian's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 386. Appearance Dark haired with bangs, with dark green eyes that seem to brighten in the sunlight. Tall, and muscular, not really the buff or extremely attractive. More like the mystery/bad boy type. He has naturally tanned skin. Personality He is usually very chill and doesn't take situations seriously. He's more like the kind of 'go with the flow guy'. He doesn't care at all what other people think and prefers to hang out alone unless someone comes to him, in which case he does talk to them. He's loyal to his real friends, and sometimes overprotective as they're everything he has. He likes to joke around and is sometimes called immature. He's extremely flirty around most girls, but not a player. He doesn't really believe in true love as it's more like a joke to him, and prefers to just play around. He absolutely hates talking about his past and doesn't like mentioning it at all, usually finding good excuses to replace the story. He is very daring and really doesn't think of the consequences when he does something. He's sometimes seen as careless to other people, but that's just the side that he prefers to show. Biography Ian grew up in Seattle in an orphanage with his younger sister. His mother died in a car accident when he was four, therefore he was moved to an orphanage with his one year old sister, Quinn. He and his sister would be constantly moved since they always managed to cause trouble, from setting the place on fire, to accidentally bringing a snake infestation. When Ian was 7, he moved to his 5th orphanage. He was known for being a troublemaker and creepy dude by all of the kids in the orphanage. He had been bullied by three guys until one day when they messed with his sister was when he finally stood up to them. That day he punched one of them in which they were forced to move him into another orphanage without his sister. That was the last day he saw Quinn. After a few years of living in the new orphanage, when he was 11, he asked for permission to see his sister again. The staff told him that he couldn't see her. He grew angry and decided to find out where she was. He overheard them say that she had gone missing the week after he had left and they had presumed that she was dead. That night he left, he didn't want to hear of orphanages anymore. He lived in the streets for a few weeks until he found a gang he decided to join. He was a well-known adolescent criminal for a while. He discovered the secret world of the Gods when he was 12, and was told about camp half-blood, as well as his godly parent from a mysterious identity. He was given the choice to go, or to continue his life on the streets. He decided to stay and fend of from monsters while continuing with his gang, and he didn't regret the choice. Until he was 15 was when the police finally caught the gang. Ian was the only one who was able to escape. He started a business on his own and became a secret assassin as he was payed a lot of money from the job. With his sneaky skills, and manipulating attitude he was able to easily do his job and then escape. There was only one instant in which he was finally caught, but he was able to escape before they brought him to jail. Even after years of not seeing his sister, he still missed her truly and always looked into the night sky thinking she might be up there. When Ian was 17, he finally decided to quit his job and run away. He moved to New York where he knew Camp Half-Blood would be located. He knew it was finally time that he should go, as it would be a place where he could hide from the cops and get over everything that had happened. Every night he would move into a new place of hiding and look into the starts remembering his sister until he finally made it to camp. He always remembered Quinn as the cute, sweet little girl she had been, except he didn't know she wasn't dead... Fatal Flaw He's very overprotective, too overprotective in fact. He would do anything for anyone that he truly loves, as a friend, love interest, or anyone who feels like family to him. Powers & Weapons Powers Can cause desire/temptation between two living beings with a snap of his fingers. He is also able to read other people's thoughts, though he doesn't really like to use it unless it's necessary. Weapons A sword and a gun he keeps hidden. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Sneaky * Manipulation skills * Defense Weaknesses * Stubborn * Easily distracted * Hard to take control of in a situation Likes & Dislikes Likes * Having time alone * Causing trouble * Flirting Dislikes * Acting sweet, and caring (even if sometimes he is for his friends) * Crowded areas * Rude people Outfits Usually wears dark t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. He doesn't really care how he looks. When he goes outside of camp he wears sunglasses to not be recognized. Quotes Trivia * Ian was created on December 29th, 2014, and accepted by Sunny on December 31st, 2014. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Eros campers Category:Light's Characters